Virtually Broken
by AlphaMale45
Summary: With Asuna back to full health, the relationship between the Kirigaya 'siblings' repaired, and the new Aincrad floating above Alfhiem, how will the second clearing of the floating castle go? What impact will the World Seed have? Is Kazuto and his family safe? And most importantly, who is the final boss with Akihiko Kayaba dead? Kiri/Asuna Sugu/? No content after end of Anime.


**Yo. So, this is my first SAO story, my fifth overall. The idea popped into my head after watching the anime for the 2nd time, so here you go! There will be plenty of action, adventure, suspense, humor, and quiet little moments of romance and fluff, just 'cause it's not SAO without it. The main pairing, I bet you can't guess it... It's Asuna and Kazuto! Yay! I hope to be able to pair Suguha/Leafa up with someone, but i don't know who yet, so that's a mystery... Also, I WILL NOT be including anything about GGO in this story. In fact, I wont be going past the end of the Anime for a good while. I might throw in the occasional ALO quest form the LN's but who knows. It will focus mostly on the second clearing of Aincrad and the obstacles that go along with that and the real life adventures of the Kirigaya's and company. And without further ado, I end this ridiculously long AN. Enjoy!**

**I don't own SAO.**

_Kirito ran as fast as his tired legs would carry him, rounding corner after corner, going up stairwell after stairwell of the ruby red castle. He continued to run, short of breath sweating,, tears streaming down his face, hysterical._

_ "Asuna! Suguha! Hold on, please, hold on!" he screamed, pleading with his two most important people to hang on a little longer. He ran, and ran, and ran, until he reached a huge corridor, banners of a ruby king hanging from the pillars that lined the massive vaulted room. At the end of the seemingly endless room were two giant red oak doors, intricate patterns sprawled across them. He sprinted down the massive room towards the massive doors. When he reached them, he lowered his shoulder, bulling his way through them and shattered them. When the dust cleared, Kirito uncovered his eyes, scanning the room, which was only a quarter of the size of the cavernous one behind him._

_ "Asuna! Suguha! Where are you?" he called out, still scanning the room. The room was lined with mirror after mirror, at least a hundred of them, but nothing else. No door, no window, only a glass ceiling letting in the afternoon sunlight. He paused for a moment, and looked at his reflection in the mirror closest to him, ten yards away. Something was wrong though. His reflection looked completely normal, calm, collected. He was distraught, shaking, crying. His reflection was wrong. He looked at each of the other mirrors, all of them the same. Calm, collected, normal. He walked up to a mirror, hands by his side, until he was a yard away from it. He starred his reflection in the eyes. They were wrong, too. His black eyes were white._

_ "What the Hell?" he whispered. Then, his reflection drew Elucidator and Dark Repulser. Kirito's hands were still by his side._

Kazuto woke with a start, a cold sweat covering his entire body. It was dark outside. He turned to look at the clock. _3:30 A.M._ He tried to remember why he was like this. Then his dream hit him like a ton of bricks. "Asuna! Suguha!" he whispered. He vaulted out of his bed, dashing to the door. He wrenched it open, flying down the hallway to his sister's room. When he reached her room, he stopped, hands on the wooden door, shaking. He slowly slid the door open, inch by inch, until it was halfway open. He released the door, hands dangling by his side. He slowly walked in, breathing erratic, not knowing what to expect, when he was in the room far enough, he gradually turned to face his sister's bed. When it was in view, he made out the sleeping silhouettes of Suguha and Asuna, calmly breathing. Alive. Kazuto let out a sigh of relief, stepping back until he made contact with the wall. He then slowly slid to the floor, eyes closed. He very rarely prayed, in fact, he couldn't remember ever doing so, not being very religious, but he sent up a silent thank you to who ever was out there, be it God, Allah, or Bhuda, he was just glad the two were safe.

Asuna hadn't planned on staying with them tonight, but the monsoon that rolled in kept her from being able to leave, so she bunked up with Suguha for the night. Kazuto opened his eyes, looking at Asuna, who was closest to the door on the miniscule bed, laying on her stomach, left arm dangling off the side. He had offered her his bed, but she refused, saying he needed it more than she did. He tried to argue, but she wouldn't hear it. He rolled his head back against the wall, closing his eyes again. He reflected back several hours earlier, when they first entered Aincrad for the second clearing...

_"Man this takes me back!" exclaimed Kirito, vision panning across the courtyard in the middle of the Town of Beginnings. "The first floor of Aincrad!" Kirito, who decided to change back to his SAO avatar at the last second, was the first to appear of his party. Slowly, the rest appeared. First the giant of a man, Agil, his bald head shinning black, Klein, red hair and red themed attire glowing in the morning light, Lisbeth, her hair bubblegum pink once more, Silica, cheerfully jumping up and down, the newcomers Sakuya and Alicia Rue, their appearance almost the same, besides the normal ears and lack of a tail for Alicia, and Recon, bowl cut green hair the same, with normal ears. The last to appear was Leafa and Asuna, Leafa completely the same, of course, minus the pointy ears, and Asuna was back to her original SAO avatar. Everyone decide to reset their stats for SAO, following Kirito's example, so to add to the fun of the game. The ALO players were at level one already, since this was their first visit to Aincrad._

_ "Aincrad... wow. It looks the same as it did," Asuna whispered, standing next to Kirito now._

_ "Yeah, it does," Kirito whispered back. They stood their for a moment, letting the soft virtual wind brush through their hair. After a moment, Leafa decided that she was read to go._

_ "Alright, love birds, lets get moving! I came here to play!" Leafa screamed into Kirito's ear, causing him to flinch._

_ "Ow, sis! You don't have to scream!" whined Kirito, rubbing his wounded ear._

_ "Well, if you two start making out, were leaving you to it, so do you want to play, or what?" she said, crossing her arms under her considerable bust._

_ "Fine, fine," he conceded, sweat dropping, ever scared of his sister, or cousin, he should say._

_ "Alright! First, let's make some money!" exclaimed Klein, pumping his fist into the air._

_ "Right. I'd like to have that shop on Floor 50 again!" Agil quipped in._

_ "This place is huge for a 'castle'," Sakuya said, ponderously, gazing across the skyline of Aincrad. "I guess I'll fly around and get a view of the landscape," She tried summoning her wings. She failed. She tried again, with no luck. She had panic plastered on her face. "Kirito, why can't I use my wings?"_

_ "Well, this is SAO, not ALO. You can't fly here, Sakuya," he said, scratching the back of his head._

_ "Oh. That makes sense," she said downcast._

_ "What!" Leafa screamed, right next to Kirito._

_ "Gah! Sugu, why do you keep screaming in my ear?" Kirito complained, rubbing his ear again._

_ "What do you mean we can't fly? And don't call me by my IRL name!" she yelled at him._

_ "Yeah, the data caches for SAO wouldn't accept the in-game flight engine when it was restructured. Also, in a game where player-killing is frowned upon, it would be kinda unfair."_

_ "But it's not fair that I can't fly!"_

_ "Well, go back!" he said, jokingly, rubbing the back of his head, laughing a little._

_ "It's not funny, brother!" Leafa fumed, balling her fists._

_ "Fine, sorry, sorry," he apologized. Leafa just crossed her arms and huffed._

_ "Well, if you two are done bickering, lets go kill some stuff!" Klein said, nervously, before things got out of hand. He was met with a chorus of approval. The group followed Klein to a field just outside the Town of Beginnings, the field where he and Kirito first met._

_ When they arrived, the former SAO players, besides Asuna and Kirito, got into the swing of things, grinding the Frenzy Boars that inhabited the lush field. Asuna and Kirito, instead, began showing the ALO players how to use Sword Skills._

_ "Okay, guys. Watch me," he instructed. He waltzed near a Frenzy Boar, drawing his blade. He stopped about twenty yards from it, and set into his stance, feet set wide, left arm out in front, right arm set behind him, with his dull silver short sword set horizontal. He began shouting at the Boar. When the Boar detected him, it started to hoof the ground with it's front left leg, preparing to charge, it's glowing red eyes set firmly on Kirito. For a moment, the wind was still, the only noise was from the others in the distance clashing with the other Boars. Then Kirito's Frenzy Boar charged. As it came closer, he raised his blade over his head, and it started to glow blue, the sound of energy charging it. When the Boar was a yard from him, he swung his blade downwards, catching it at the base of the skull, then jumping out of the way. It hit the ground, and dispersed into glass like data particles. He sheathed his sword and turned to the others._

_ "That is a Sword Skill. You use it by starting a set motion in the games database. After the fist attack, you can string together different Sword Skills for combos. It helps to practice on different enemies to get the hang of combos," Kirito carefully explained, Sakuya, Alicia, Leafa, and Recon all nodding their heads in recognition. "Alright, since you all know how to do it, lets see you in action! Also, there is a weak spot at the base of their skull, so aim for that," Kirito informed his audience._

_ Sakuya and Leafa got it down on their first tries, quickly dispatching their respective Frenzy Boars, their blades identical to Kirito's own. Alicia took a couple of tries before she got it down. Recon, however, was completely hopeless. It took him twenty minutes and Kirito 'physically' guiding his arms to finally execute a Sword Skill, and a sloppy one at that._

_ "Well... you finally got it down, Recon," Leafa drawled, acting like she was ashamed to know him._

_ "Hey! It's harder than it looks, Leafa!"_

_ "Whatever."_

_ "Alright, alright, you two. Knock it off," Sakuya interrupted. "Let's get to work on these boars. Agil and the others are already leveled up."_

_IIIIIIIIII_

_ After a couple of hours of grinding, all of the group was at level 4, and had enough col to upgrade their gear some. Leafa, Klein, Sakuya both bought a low level katana class sword, ID: Eastern Edge. They were roughly a yard long, silver on the edge and dark gray on the back of the steel blade. Agil bought a low level ax, ID: Steel Wedge. It had a long shaft, about two yards long, with a solid piece of sharpened steel at the top, shaped in a crescent. Recon purchased a dirk, ID: Sharpened Stick. It was a smaller version of his starter sword, the stats basically the same, with a slightly better critical hit chance. He had the least amount of money. Alicia bought a better dirk, ID: Backstabber. It was a bluish steel blade, a foot long with a black hilt and pommel. Lisbeth bought a mace, ID: Skullcrusher. It had a foot long handle, with two double ax heads crossed at the end, a solid piece of steel connecting them, adding weight. Silica obtained a dagger, ID: Silent Stroke. It was a light black and looked to be crafted out of a solid piece of metal, with leather straps providing grip on the hilt. Asuna purchased her old weapon, ID: Iron rapier, the blade she had before attaining her Wind Fleuret. Kirito bought a simple weapon, ID: Long Sword. It was a steel blade, longer than his starting sword, shining silver. _

_ "Well, it feels great to have an actual ax back in my hand!" exclaimed Agil, happily testing his weapon._

_ "Tell me about it, big guy," responded Klein, swinging his katana._

_ "Well, it's not Elucidator or Dark Repulser, but it'll get the job done," Kirito sighed, flipping his sword in his hand. He raised his gaze from it to see Asuna and Leafa chattering excitedly between themselves, discussing their weapons and other things. He smiled, thinking of how well the two had hit it off after Asuna had recovered. Whenever Asuna wasn't with Kirito, it seemed as if Suguha and Asuna were doing something. Be it a shopping trip, a 'girls day out' or even one of Sugu's kendo meets, they were best friends now. It didn't hurt that Asuna's father was rich, so they had a lot of spending money when they went out._

_ "Hey, Kirito," he came back from his thinking real quick, Asuna right in front of him._

_ "Huh? Oh, Asuna. What is it?" he asked._

_ "It's pretty late. Don't you think we need to log out?"_

_ "Yeah, I got a wife to get back to and work in the morning," said Agil._

_ "Just work for me," quipped in Klein._

_ "I have to work, too," Sakuya added._

_ "You all have work on a Saturday?" asked Kirito._

_ "Yeah, it's not high school, man. We got to work to live!" Klein said._

_ "Oh. What about you, Alicia?" Kirito asked._

_ "Oh, me? I'm still in college," she responded._

_ "Wow. You look like your still in high school,"_

_ "Now, what's that supposed to mean? Do I not look like a woman?" she asked, angry._

_ "N-no, it's not that.. It's just that you still look... young? Isn't that supposed to be good?" he sputtered out, waving his arms in front of him nervously. She stared at him for a moment, hands on her hips, anger in her eyes. Then, she started to giggle, her features lightening up. Then everyone else started to laugh at the sulking Kirito._

_ "I'm just messin' with you, big guy. I'm only nineteen. I'm just really short, is all!" she said, still giggling. "Anyway," she yawned, breaking up her sentence. "I'm tired, so I think I'll go ahead and log out. See you guys later!" she waved, swiping through her menu. When she hit the log out button, she began to dissipate into tiny data particles, until nothing was left. After she left, the others began to log out, one after the other, all giving their goodbyes, until it was just Leafa, Recon, Asuna, and Kirito. There was a comfortable silence for a few moments, until Recon broke it._

_ "You, know, Leafa," Recon started. "I... I was thinking that... maybe it would be cool if we did something tomor-"_

_ "Not happening, Recon," she interrupted._

_ "But-"_

_ "No. I told you before. Your my friend. Nothing more. Besides, I'm busy," she told him flat out. "Maybe you should try talking to Silica. She's nice," offered Leafa, crossing her arms and turning away from him. Recon lowered his head, silent for a moment._

_ "Fine. I understand. Goodbye," he said, downcast. He logged off quickly. After a tense minute, Kirito spoke up._

_ "Sis, I think you hurt his feeling," he said._

_ "So? It's the only way he'll learn to not ask me out," she retorted._

_ "Well, maybe try to be more subtle next time he asks."_

_ "Whatever. I'll see you in a bit," she said sharply, logging out. Kirito sighed, shaking his head, then turned to face Asuna, who was looking at him, hand crossed behind her back, smiling._

_ "That was fun, don't you think?" Kirito asked her._

_ "Yep."_

_ "Can't wait to do it again."_

_ "Uh-huh."_

_"Is... Is something wrong, Asuna?" he asked._

_ "No. I'm just happy," she said. They were silent for a moment, but Kirito was about to say something, and was interrupted._

_ "Mommy! Daddy!"_

_ "Yui! Where have you been?" Kirito asked, as his and Asuna's 'daughter' materialized from thin air, appearance just like when they first found her._

_ "Sorry, daddy! I was updating my programming to fit in the new Aincrad!"_

_ "Yui!" Asuna said, kneeling down to hug her 'daughter'._

_ "Mommy! I'm happy to see you!"_

_ "Me, too, Yui. Me too," Asuna hugged her for a few moments longer, then stood up, holding her hand. Kirito grabbed her other hand. The three just stood there for a moment, enjoying their 'family' being together._

_ "Okay, then, mommy, daddy. I just wanted to see you for a minute. I bet your tired! I'll go into sleep mode and let you two log out!"_

_ "Alright, Yui. We'll see you soon!" said Asuna, tearing up._

_ "Bye mommy, daddy!"_

_ "Bye, Yui. See you soon!" Kirito said, as she dispersed. Kirito and Asuna stood there, silent for a moment more. Then,_

_ "Well. I'll see you in a bit, Asuna," Kirito said, pulling up his menu._

_ "Ok," she said. She brought up her menu, too, but before Kirito could log out, Asuna gave him a quick kiss, then logged out quickly. Kirito stood there for a moment, then shook his head, logging out._

Kazuto sighed, knowing he should go back to bed, but not wanting to leave Asuna and Suguha alone. He debated it for a moment, then decided to go back to bed, after all. He got up, but went to get a glass of water first. He walked downstairs to the kitchen, fetching a glass from the cupboard. He walked to the sink, turning the tap on, filling the glass to the brim. He shut of the water, taking a sip. When he turned around, Suguha was behind him, rubbing her eyes. He jumped a little, spilling some water, not hearing her walk up behind him.

"Oh! Sorry brother!" she apologized.

"It's alright Sugu. Couldn't sleep?" he asked, grabbing a towel to clean up the spilled water.

"Yeah. Did you come into my room? My door was open." She said.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry for not closing it," he responded.

"Why did you come into my room, brother?" she asked.

"Oh, I just had a bad dream and wanted to check on you and Asuna," he said, finishing cleaning up the water.

"Oh. What was it about?"

"Uh, just some bad memories from SAO," he lied, not wanting to worry his sister. "It was nothing. Anyway, are you still up to teaching me some kendo tomorrow, sis?" Sugu's eyes lit up.

"O-of course! I can't wait!" she said, excitedly.

"Good. I can't wait to beat you!" he quipped.

"Like you ever could!" she retorted, hands on her hips now.

"We'll see," he said, walking back upstairs, leaving Sugu by herself.

"The nerve!" she huffed. Sugu walked to the cupboard and got a cup of her own. She filled it with water and drank from it. She stood by the window in the kitchen, watching the rain come down in sheets, drinking her water. She was about to head back upstairs, done with her drink, when lightening lit up the world. She gasped, swearing that she saw a man standing outside the window. She stood their, still as stone, not daring to move. When the lightning flashed again, she didn't see the man, so she assumed she was seeing things. Regardless, she hurried back upstairs, closing her door quickly, lying back down next to Asuna, who hadn't moved an inch. _That was... weird._

IIIIIIIIII

A mysterious man stood outside the Kirigaya residence, being drenched by the monsoon. _Kazuto Kirigaya. I will get you. Soon. Very, very soon. _He flashed an evil, psychotic smile, laughing hysterically, the storm raging all around him.

**Well? Was it good? Feedback is good, but I'm happy if you just view it. It means you gave it a shot. Hope you guys won't mind a weekly update! Alpha out.**


End file.
